Jeff the killer
by Nekorasaki
Summary: Il s'agit de la creepypasta de Jeff the killer traduite en français.
1. Chapter 1

voici la CreepyPasta de "Jeff the killer" traduite en français.  
Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est une creepypasta, il s'agit d'histoire/vidéo/image d'horreur relayé sur internet comme des légendes urbaines. certains personnages de creepypasta sont devenu célèbres, comme Jeff, Slenderman, ben, smile dog, the rake etc...

J'ai fais du mieux que je pouvais pour la traduire tout en restant le plus proche possible du texte original qui est, je dois le dire...assez incohérent (je ne sais pas si c'est juste moi qui est des problèmes de compréhension en anglais mais je doute que cette histoire ait été écrite par un écrivain confirmé...)

bref...bonne lecture ^^

#####################

Extrait d'un journal local:

Le sinistre tueur inconnu est toujours en fuite.

Après des semaines de meurtres inexpliqués, le sinistre tueur inconnu est toujours sur les routes. Avec le peu de preuves qui ont été trouvées, un jeune garçon qui aurait survécu à l'une des attaques du tueur raconte courageusement son histoire.

« J'ai fais un cauchemar et je me suis réveillé au milieu de la nuit» dit le garçon.  
« J'ai vu que, pour une raison quelconque, la fenêtre était ouverte, même si je me souvenais l'avoir fermé avant d'aller au lit. Je me suis donc levé pour la fermer une fois de plus. Ensuite, j'ai simplement glissé sous mes couvertures et j'ai essayé de me rendormir. C'est alors que j'ai eu un sentiment étrange, comme si quelqu'un me regardait. J'ai levé les yeux, et j'ai presque sauté de mon lit. Là, dans le petit rayon de lumière, éclairant entre mes rideaux, il y avait deux yeux.  
Ce n'était pas des yeux normaux, ils étaient sombres, des yeux menaçants, bordées de noir et... qui me terrifiait tout simplement.  
C'est.. quand j'ai vu sa bouche. Un long sourire horrible qui me donnait la chair de poule. Cette silhouette se tenait là, me regardant. Finalement, après ce qui m'a semblé être une éternité, il l'a dit une simple phrase, mais de la manière dont seul un fou pourrait parler. »

« Il a dit "Endors-toi". J'ai crié, c'est alors qu'il s'est précipité vers moi. Il a sorti un couteau, visant mon cœur il a sauté au-dessus de mon lit, j'ai tenté de le repousser : Je l'ai poussé, je l'ai frappé, j'ai roulé par terre, essayant de faire tomber. C'est alors que mon père est arrivé, l'homme a attrapé son couteau et l'a planté dans l'épaule de mon père. Cet homme l'aurait sans doute l'achever, si l'un des voisins n'avait pas alerté la police. »

«Ils se sont battus, l'homme s'est retourné et a couru dans le couloir. J'ai entendu un fracas, comme des bris de verre. Je suis sortie de ma chambre et j'ai vu que la fenêtre arrière de ma maison avais été cassé. Je me suis approché pour le voir disparaître au loin... Je peux vous dire une chose, je n'oublierai jamais ce visage. Ces yeux froids et mauvais, et ce sourire psychotique. Ils ne quitteront jamais ma tête. »

Les policiers sont toujours à la recherche de cet homme. Si vous voyez quelqu'un qui correspond à la description dans cette histoire, s'il vous plaît contactez votre service de police local.

_

Jeff et sa famille venaient d'emménager dans un nouveau quartier. Son père avait obtenu une promotion au travail, ils ont donc pensé qu'il serait préférable de vivre dans un de ces nouveaux quartiers de la ville. Jeff et son frère Liu ne pouvaient se plaindre ici. Une nouvelle maison plus confortable. Comment ne pas l'aimer? Comme ils étaient en train de déballer leur carton, un de leurs voisins est venu les saluer.

« Bonjour » dit-elle « je suis Barbara. J'habite en face de chez vous. »  
« Je voulais juste me présenter et de vous présenter mon fils. » Elle se retourna pour appeler son fils. « Billy, ce sont nos nouveaux voisins. » Billy les salua et retourna jouer dans son jardin.

« Eh bien » dit maman de Jeff, « Je suis Margaret, voici mon mari Peter et mes deux fils, Jeff et Liu. » les deux petits saluèrent leur nouvelle voisine puis Barbara les invita à l'anniversaire de son fils. Jeff et son frère étaient sur le point de refuser lorsque leur mère leur demanda d'accepter.  
Une fois rentrer dans leur nouvelle maison Jeff demanda à sa mère :

«Maman, pourquoi faut-il qu'on aille la fête de ce gamin? On ne le connaît même pas ! »

«Jeff...» dit sa mère.«...Nous venons juste d'arriver ici, nous devons nous montrer gentil et passer du temps avec nos voisins pour se faire de nouveau amis. Maintenant vous irez à cet anniversaire c'est définitif.».

Jeff tenta de répliquer mais s'arrêta, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Chaque fois que sa mère disait quelque chose, c'était définitif. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il était allongé là à regarder son plafond quand tout à coup, il a eu un sentiment bizarre. Pas tellement une douleur, mais...quelque chose de bizarre. Il tentait de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait lorsqu'il entendit sa mère l'appeler d'en bas pour prendre ses affaires. Il se releva donc pour aller les chercher.

Le lendemain, Jeff descendit les escaliers pour prendre son petit déjeuner et se préparer pour l'école. Comme il était assis là, à manger ses céréales il eut de nouveau eu ce drôle de sentiment. Cette fois, c'était plus fort. Il sentit une légère douleur tout au fond de lui, qu'il ignora une fois de plus. Quand lui et Liu finir de déjeuner, ils descendirent à l'arrêt de bus. Ils étaient assis là à attendre quand tout d'un coup, un gamin sur une planche à roulettes à sauter par-dessus eux, à quelques centimètres au-dessus de leurs genoux. Ils firent tous deux un bond en arrière.  
« Hé, qu'est-ce...? »

Le gamin se retourna. Il saisit sa planche à roulettes à la main et se dirigea vers eux. L'enfant semblait être âgé d'environ douze ans, un an de moins que Jeff. Il porte une chemise et jeans déchiré bleu.

« Bien, bien, bien. On dirait que nous avons de la viande fraîche. »  
Soudain, deux autres enfants apparurent. L'un était très maigre et l'autre énorme.  
«Eh bien, puisque vous êtes nouveau ici, je tiens à nous présenter, là-bas c'est Keith." Jeff et Liu regardèrent le gamin maigre. Il avait un visage d'abruti.  
« Et lui c'est Troy. » Ils regardèrent le gosse obèse. Tu parles d'un pot de saindoux. Ce gamin donnait l'impression de ne jamais avoir fait de sport de sa vie.

« Et moi... » déclara le premier enfant « Je suis Randy ». « Maintenant, pour tous les enfants dans ce quartier, il y a un petit prix à payer pour pouvoir prendre l'autobus, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... » Liu se leva, prêt à frapper mais Randy avait un couteau sur lui.  
«Tss, tss, tss, j'avais espéré que vous seriez plus coopératif, mais il semble que nous allons devoir utiliser la manière forte». Le gamin s'approcha de Liu et attrapa le portefeuille dans sa poche. Jeff eut ce sentiment nouveau, maintenant, il était vraiment fort, une sensation de brûlure. Il se leva, mais Liu lui fit signe de se rasseoir. Jeff l'ignora et se dirigea vers l'enfant.

« Écoute, tu vas rendre son portefeuille à mon frère tout de suite. » Randy mis le portefeuille dans sa poche et en sortit son couteau.

« Oh? Et sinon ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Jeff le frappa au nez. Comme Randy essayait de protéger son visage, Jeff lui saisit les poignets. Randy se mit à crier et Jeff saisi le couteau de sa main. Troy et Keith se sont précipités vers eux mais Jeff fut trop rapide. Il jeta Randy au sol. Keith tenta de l'attraper mais Jeff le poignarda dans le bras. Keith tomba à terre en hurlant. Troy lui, tirait Randy pour le sortir de là, Jeff n'eut même pas besoin du couteau. Il le frappa juste directement dans l'estomac, Troy chuta, il vomit en se tenant le ventre. Liu ne pouvait rien faire mais regarda son frère avec étonnement.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça Jeff ? » c'était tout ce qu'il avait pu dire.

Le bus arrivant, ils ne voulaient pas être blâmés pour tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, ils se mirent à courir aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Liu jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir le chauffeur de bus se précipiter vers Randy et les autres.  
Jeff et Liu arrivèrent à l'école, ils n'osèrent rien dire sur ce qui s'était passé. Liu pensait que son frère avait fait ça pour le protéger mais Jeff savait que c'était autre chose. Quelque chose d'effrayant. Lorsqu'il avait eu ce sentiment, il réalisait combien il était puissant, l'envie de juste...blessé quelqu'un. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont les choses tournaient mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir heureux. Il tachait de ne pas trop penser à cette sensation étrange durant ses journées d'école. Même lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui, à proximité de l'arrêt de bus où il s'était battu, et sachant que maintenant il ne pourrait probablement plus prendre le bus, il se sentait heureux.  
Quand il est rentré chez lui ses parents lui on demandé comment c'était passé sa journée, Il avait répondu d'une voix un peu inquiétante: «C'était une journée merveilleuse. ».

Le lendemain matin, il entendit frapper à sa porte. Il descendit pour trouver deux policiers dans l'entrée, sa mère le regardait avec colère.

« Jeff, ces officiers me disent que tu as attaqué trois enfants. Que ce n'était pas un combats régulier, et qu'ils ont été poignardés. Poignardé, mon fils! » Jeff baissa les yeux, montrant à sa mère que c'était vrai.

«Maman, ce sont eux qui nous ont attaqué moi et Liu. »

« Fiston » a déclaré l'un des flics « Nous avons trouvé trois enfants, deux poignardé, le troisième ayant une ecchymose sur son ventre, et nous avons des témoins qui prouvent que vous avez fui la scène. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que cela nous dit? » Jeff savait que c'était inutile. Il ne pouvait lui dire que Liu avait été attaqué, mais il n'y avait aucune preuve que ce n'était pas eux qui a attaqué le premier. Ils ne pouvaient pas dire qu'ils ne fuyaient pas, parce qu'il sagissait bien de la vérité. Donc Jeff ne pouvait pas se défendre, ni lui, ni Liu.

« Mon fils, appelle ton frère. »Mais Jeff ne pouvait pas le faire, puisque c'était lui qui avait battu ces enfants.

« Monsieur, c'est ... c'est moi. Je suis celui qui a blessé les enfants. Liu a essayé de me retenir, mais il ne pouvait m'arrêter." Le flic regarda son partenaire et tous deux hochèrent la tête.

«Eh bien gamin, il semble que l'on va devoir t'arrêter »

« Attendez! » dit Liu. Ils ont tous levé les yeux pour voir le petit garçon tenant un couteau. Les policiers ont alors sorti leurs armes l'on mit en joue.

« C'est moi, c'est moi qui ais fait ça. J'ai des marques qui le prouvent. » Il leva ces manches pour révéler des coupures et des ecchymoses, comme lors du combat.

« Fiston, pose ce couteau » déclara l'officier. Liu lâcha son arme qui tomba au sol. Il mit ses mains en l'air et se dirigea vers les policiers.

« Nan ! C'est pas Liu, c'était moi! Je l'ai fait! » Des larmes coulaient sur le visage de Jeff.

« Huh, mon pauvre frère. Essayer de prendre tous les blâmes pour ce que j'ai fait. Eh bien, emmène-moi. » La police conduisit le petit garçon jusqu'à leur voiture de patrouille.

« Liu, Dit leur que c'était moi! Dit-leur! Que c'était moi qui aie blessé ces enfants!" La mère de Jeff posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Jeff s'il te plaît, cesse de mentir. Nous savons que c'est Liu, tu peux arrêter. » Jeff regarda impuissant, la voiture de police s'en aller avec son frère. Quelques minutes plus tard leur père vint le rejoindre dans l'allée, en voyant le visage de Jeff il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Mon fils, fils, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Jeff ne pouvait pas répondre. Ses cordes vocales étaient nouées à force de de pleurer. Sa mère détourna les yeux et rentra dans la maison suivit de son père, ils laissèrent Jeff pleuré dans l'allée. Après une heure ou deux il revint à la maison, voyant que ses parents étaient tous deux choqués, tristes et déçus. Il ne pouvait pas les regarder. Il ne voyait pas comment ils pouvaient penser que c'était Liu qui avait fait ça, alors que tout était de sa faute. Pour échapper à cette tourmente il tenta de s'endormir.

Deux jours étaient passés, sans nouvelles de Liu de la part du Comité Paritaire de Discipline. Rien plus rien d'autre que la tristesse et la culpabilité. C'est ce samedi, alors que Jeff fut réveillé par sa mère, avec un heureux visage ensoleillé.

« Jeff, c'est le jour J » dit-elle en ouvrant les rideaux et en laissant entrer la lumière dans sa chambre.

« Qu'est-ce, qu'est-ce qu'il y a aujourd'hui? » demanda Jeff dès qu'il fut réveillé.

« Quoi ? Tu ne te souviens plus ? C'est la fête de Billy aujourd'hui. » Une fois tout à fait réveillé il rétorqua.

« Maman, tu plaisantes, pas vrai? Ne compte pas sur moi pour aller faire la fête de ce gamin ... » Il y eut un long moment de silence.

« Jeff, nous en avons déjà parlé. Et puis je pense que cette fête pourrait illuminer un peu ces triste jours. Maintenant va t'habiller. » La mère de Jeff sortit de la chambre et descendit pour se préparer elle-même. Il peina à se lever mais finit par attraper une chemise au hasard, un jeans et descendit les escaliers. Ses parents étaient déjà prêt, sa mère en robe et son père en costume. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais le droit de porter des déguisements pour aller à une fête ? Pensa-t-il.

« Jeff, c'est tout ce que tu vas mets? » lui demanda sa mère.

« C'est toujours mieux que d'en porter trop." lui répondit-il. Sa mère voulut crier mais il se cacha derrière un sourire.

« ça suffit Jeff, on peut être trop habillé, mais le principal est de faire bonne impression." lui dit son père. Jeff grogna et retourna dans sa chambre.

« Je n'ai pas de déguisement!" a-t-il crié en bas des escaliers.

« Il suffit de choisir quelque chose. » a appelé sa mère. Il regarda donc autour de lui dans sa garde-robe pour trouver ce qu'il pourrait appeler un déguisement. Il y trouva un pantalon noir qu'il portait pour les occasions spéciales et un maillot de corps. Il ne pouvait pas trouver une chemise pour aller avec elle cependant. Il regarda autour de lui et ne trouva que des chemises rayées et à motifs. Aucune n'allait avec le pantalon. Il finit cependant par trouver un sweat à capuche blanc.

« Tu portes ça? » demandèrent-ils. Sa mère regarda sa montre. « Oh, pas le temps de changer. Rentrons. ». Ils traversèrent la rue jusqu'à la maison Barbara. Ils frappèrent à la porte et Jeff remarqua que Barbara, tout comme ses parents, trop bien habillé. Alors qu'ils entrèrent à l'intérieur Jeff put voir qu'il n'y avait que des adultes, pas d'enfants.

« Les enfants sont dans la cour. Jeff, que dirais-tu d'aller les voir ? » demanda Barbara.

Jeff se dirigea vers la cour pleine d'enfants. Ils couraient partout en costumes de cow-boy et se tiraient les uns sur les autres avec des fusils en plastique. On se serait cru dans un Toys R Us. Soudain, un gamin s'approcha de lui et lui offrit un chapeau et un pistolet.

« Hé. Tu veux jouer ? » lui demanda-t-il ?

« Ah, non. Je suis trop vieux pour ce genre de choses. » L'enfant le regarda avec un visage assez étonné.

« S'il te plaît? » dit le gamin.

« Bien, » fini par dire Jeff.

Il mit son chapeau et a commença à faire semblant de tirer sur les enfants. Au début, il pensait que c'était totalement ridicule, mais fini par vraiment s'amuser. C'était la première fois qu'il réussissait à se sortir Liu de son esprit. Ainsi, il joua avec les enfants pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un bruit. Un bruit bizarre, ensuite plus rien. Il fut frappé à la tête. Randy, Troy, et Keith avait sauté par-dessus la clôture sur leurs planches à roulettes. Jeff lâcha son pistolet et a arracha son chapeau. Randy regarda Jeff avec une haine brûlante.

« Salut Jeff » lui dit-il. « Il me semble que cette histoire n'est pas terminée » Jeff vit son nez meurtri. « Je pense que nous sommes quittes. Je vous ai frappé, et vous avez envoyé mon frère à JDC. »

Randy avait de la colère dans ses yeux. « Oh non,ce n'est pas encore terminé. Tu nous as eu la dernière fois mais pas aujourd'hui. »  
Randy se précipita sur Jeff. Tous deux chutèrent au sol. Randy frappa de nouveau Jeff au nez, et Jeff lui attrapa la tête. Jeff poussa le garçon qui était au-dessus de lui et les deux se relevèrent. Les enfants criaient et couraient partout. Troy et Keith sortirent leurs armes hors de leurs poches.

«Personne ne nous interrompra ! » dirent-ils. Randy sorti un couteau et poignarda Jeff à l'épaule.

Jeff cria et tomba à genoux. Randy lui donna des coups de pied dans le visage mais cleui-ci réussit à attraper son pied et il le tordit, faisant tomber son adversaire. Jeff se leva et se dirigea vers la porte arrière de la maison. Troy l'attrapa.

« Besoin d'aide ? » Il prit Jeff par le col et le jeta contre la porte qui s'ouvrit. Randy recommença à plusieurs reprises à lui donner des coups de pied, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à cracher du sang.

« Allez Jeff, bats-toi ! » Il prit Jeff et le jeta dans la cuisine. Randy vit une bouteille de vodka sur le comptoir et brisa le verre sur la tête de Jeff.

« Battez-toi! »

« Allez Jeff, regardez-moi! » le garçon à terre leva péniblement les yeux, le visage criblé de sang.

« Je suis celui qui a envoyé ton frère à JDC. Et tu restes là à pourrir sans rien faire! Tu devrais avoir honte! » Jeff commença à se lever.

« Oh, enfin! Tu te lèves pour te battre! » Jeff était maintenant à ses pieds, le sang et la vodka coulaient sur son visage. Encore une fois, ce sentiment étrange lui enserra la poitrine, il ne l'avait plus senti depuis un certain temps.

« Enfin. C'est toi! » dit Randy.

C'est alors que Jeff comprit. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui venait de s'enclencher. Son psychisme était détruit, toute pensée rationnelle s'était envolé, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était tuer. Il attrapa Randy et le poussa sur le sol. Puis prit les brides de verre brisé pour perforer le cœur du petit garçon. Les battements du cœur de Randy ralentir, son souffle se faisait halètement mais comme il vivait encore Jeff s'acharna sur lui. Coup après coup le sang jaillit du corps de Randy, jusqu'au moment où il rendit son dernier souffle.

Troy et Keith cherchaient Jeff, lorsqu'ils finirent par le trouver ils pointèrent leurs armes sur lui. Jeff vit les canons des armes pointé sur lui, il prit la fuite dans les escaliers. Mais Troy et Keith étaient à ses trousses et lui tirait dessus. Jeff monta les escaliers, il se cacha dans la salle de bain. Il saisit le porte-serviettes et le décrocha du mur.

Lorsqu'il les vit entrer dans la salle de bain Jeff frappa Troy au visage avec le porte-serviette. Cependant Keith était plus agile que Troy, et réussi à éviter le coup. Il attrapa Jeff par le cou et le plaqua contre le mur. Le choc fit tomber la bouteille d'eau de javel qui se trouvait sur l'étagère au-dessus d'eux. Le liquide toxique leur tomba dessus, brûlant leur visage. Ils hurlèrent, Jeff s'essuya les yeux du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il put ainsi attraper le porte-serviettes et le balança tout droit dans la tête de Keith. Son adversaire gisait là, dans une mare de sang, Jeff laissa échapper un sourire sinistre.

Keith se mit à rire à son tour  
« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle? » demanda Jeff. Keith a sorti un briquet et l'alluma. « Ce qui est drôle... » dit-il. « ...C'est que tu es couvert d'eau de javel et d'alcool. »  
Les yeux de Jeff s'agrandirent lorsque Keith jeta le briquet sur lui. Les flammes dévorèrent le visage du pauvre Jeff, sa peau fondait, blanchissait. Il poussa un cri terrible, il prit feu. Il se jeta au sol pour rouler et tenter d'éteindre les flammes mais c'était inutile. Il courut dans le couloir, et tomba dans les escaliers. Les enfants et les parents qui étaient revenus dans la maison se mirent à hurler en voyant le garçon en feu, tomber sur le sol, aux portes de la mort. La dernière chose que Jeff vit fut sa mère et les autres parents essayant d'éteindre la flamme. C'est à ce moment qu'il s'évanouit.

Quand Jeff se réveilla, il vit que tout était blanc, des bandes de tissu lui entourait le visage. Il ne pouvait rien voir, mais il sentit un plâtre sur son épaule, et sur l'ensemble de son corps. Il tenta de se lever, mais une horrible douleur le parcouru. Une infirmière se précipita vers lui.

« Je ne pense pas que tu puisses sortir du lit tout de suite. » dit-elle en le remettant dans son lit. Jeff était assis là, sans rien voir, n'ayant aucune idée d'où il était. Enfin, après quelques heures, il entendit sa mère.

« Mon chéri, Comment te sens-tu ? » lui demanda-t-elle. Jeff ne pouvait pas répondre cependant, son visage était couvert, et il était incapable de parler. « Oh, chéri, j'ai d'excellentes nouvelles. Des témoins ont raconté à la police qu'ils avaient vu Randy essayer de vous attaquer. Ils ont finalement décidé de laisser Liu s'en aller. » « Il sortira d'ici demain, et puis vous deux...vous serez à nouveau ensemble. »

Durant les semaines qui suivirent Jeff reçu régulièrement la visite de sa famille . Puis vint le jour où ses bandages devaient être enlevés. Sa famille était là pour le voir, voir à quoi il allait pouvoir ressembler après ce terrible incident. Le médecin commença à défaire les bandages, tous était rivé à leur siège, attendant que la dernière bande fut enlevée.

« Ce n'était pas facile, nous avons fait au mieux» déclara le médecin. Il tira rapidement sur le tissu, dévoilant enfin le visage de Jeff.

Sa mère hurla, les yeux de son père et de son frère affichaient une expression de grande douleur.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mon visage? » demanda Jeff. Il se précipita hors de son lit et courut vers la salle de bain. Il se regarda dans le miroir et j'ai vu la cause de leur détresse. Son visage. C'était...horrible. Ses lèvres avaient été brûlées, remplacés par une épaisse ombre rouge, une chair à vif. Sa peau avait blanchi et ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte noire des plus sombre. Lentement, il porta la main à son visage. Sa peau avait maintenant un toucher dur comme du cuir. Il se retourna vers sa famille puis de nouveau vers le miroir.

« Jeff » hésita Liu « Ce n'est pas...si mal »

« Pas si mal que ça? C'est parfait! »

Sa famille fut surprise et Jeff se mit à rire, un rire incontrôlable. Ses parents se regardèrent l'air inquiet.

« Euh ... Jeff, tu vas bien ? »

« Bien ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux ! Ha ha ha ha ha Haaaaaa, regardez-moi ! Je suis magnifique ! » Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire. Il caressa de nouveau son visage en se regardant dans le miroir. Quelque chose en Jeff était né, il n'était plus le même.

« Docteur... » interpella Margaret «Mon fils va ... bien ? vous savez...dans sa tête? »

« Oh oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce comportement est typique pour les patients qui ont eu de très grandes quantités d'analgésiques. Si rien ne change dans quelques semaines, ramener le ici, et nous lui ferons passer un test psychologique. »

« Oh merci docteur. » La mère de Jeff alla voir son fils. « Jeff, mon trésor. Il est temps d'y aller. »

Jeff détourna le regard du miroir, le visage toujours déformé d'un sourire fou. Sa mère le prit par l'épaule et ll'aida à s'habiller.

« C'est comme ça qu'il est arrivé...» avait déclaré la dame de la réception. Mère de Jeff baissa les yeux pour voir le pantalon noir et le sweat à capuche blanc que son fils portait. Ils étaient maintenant propres du sang qui les avait maculé...

Plus tard cette nuit-là, Margaret fut réveillée par un bruit venant de la salle de bain. On aurait dit que quelqu'un pleurait. Lentement, elle s'approcha pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Lorsqu'elle regarda dans la pièce elle vit un spectacle des plus traumatisants. Son petit Jeff avait pris un couteau dans la cuisine et s'était entaillé les joues pour se dessiner un sourire.

«Jeff, qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda sa mère sous le choc.

Le garçon se retourna pour la regarder « je n'arrivais plus à sourire maman, je ne le pouvais plus, ça faisait mal. Mais maintenant, je peux sourire pour toujours ! »

Elle remarqua alors les yeux de son fils, cerné de noir.

« Jeff, tes yeux! »

« Je ne pouvais pas voir mon visage, je n'arrivais pas à le voir. J'étais fatigué et mes yeux ont commencé à se fermer... j'ai brûlé mes paupières pour que je puisse le voir maman... mon nouveau visage ! »

La mère de Jeff doucement commencé à reculer, voyant que son fils avait perdu la raison.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ? Ne suis-je beau ? »

« Si, mon fils...tu l'es ! ...» « Laisse-moi aller chercher papa, pour qu'il puisse voir ton visage. » Elle courut dans sa chambre et secoua son mari pour le réveiller.  
« Chéri, prend le fusil, nous... » Elle s'arrêta en voyant Jeff à la porte, tenant un couteau.

« Maman, tu as menti. »

C'est la dernière chose qu'ils entendirent avant que Jeff ne se précipite sur eux avec le couteau.

Liu fut également réveillé par un cri. N'ayant rien entendu d'autre il décida de fermer les yeux et essaya de se rendormir. Mais juste avant de replonger dans le sommeil, il eut le sentiment étrange que quelqu'un l'observait. Il leva les yeux, avant qu'une main ne lui couvre la bouche. Jeff leva lentement le couteau au-dessus de la tête de son frère. Liu se débâtit pour essayer d'échapper à la prise de son ainé.

« Shhhhhhh... » lui dit Jeff « Endors-toi ! »


	2. Chapter 2

la suite de l'histoire intitulé "Jeff is Back"

voici le lien de la vidéo cité dans l'histoire: www . youtube watch?feature=player_embedded&v=oXyOmXh_clY

###########################

L'histoire qui suit a été écrit par un détective qui, après avoir analysé les preuves vidéo, témoignages, et l'article qui a été écrit a développé une histoire. C'est cette histoire.

Il était tard dans la nuit du mardi. Je surfais sur Internet après deux grands cafés prit plus tôt dans la journée j'étais incapable de dormir. Je visionnais des vidéos inutiles sur YouTube quand je suis tombé sur un titre étrange dans la barre de résultat. Le titre n'était pas en anglaise, les formes des caractères ressemblaient à des mots mais je ne pouvais pas tout à fait les déchiffrer. Curieux, j'ai cliqué sur la vidéo.

Soudain des craquements divers et des gémissements ont commencé à se faire entendre dans ma maison. Je fis volte-face et a saisi une batte de baseball à proximité, prêt à me défendre. À ma grande surprise, il n'y avait personne chez moi, pas non plus de signe d'effraction. Toutes les portes étaient également verrouillées. J'attendis un moment puis haussa les épaules avant de retourner paresseusement dans ma chambre.

Malgré ma connexion haut débit, la vidéo sur laquelle j'avais cliqué n'avait pas encore chargé. Je re-cliqua dessus encore trois ou quatre fois pour la faire démarrer. Après ce qui sembla être une éternité la page chargea finalement. Le fond était noir cachant complètement caché le texte, à l'exception du nom de l'utilisateur et la description, qui était écrit en rouge. Le nom d'utilisateur était «NightmareSLUMBER" et la description annonçait:

« Combien d'entre vous l'ignore encore ?

Vous n'êtes pas au courant de ma présence démoniaque dans votre vie.

Je vais détruire tout ce que vous représentez.

Misérable lâche.

Je suis toujours là à vous regarder.

Et bientôt vous viendrez vivre avec moi ...

Pour toujours ... »

Je pensais qu'il ne devait s'agir que d'une blague d'un enfant de douze ans, je n'ai pas tenu compte du danger que cela représentait. La vidéo a commencé avec l'image d'un asile psychiatrique abandonné (je découvris plus tard qu'il s'agissait de l'asile de Denbigh). L'image était un long couloir sombre et délabré s'étendant au-delà de la vision. La paroi gauche avait des fenêtres séparées par des colonnes. Le couloir était plongé dans une lumière étrange , haché par les ombres des colonnes. L'obscurité du fond du couloir était d'un noir profond, tel que je n'en avais jamais vu. L'ambiance que cet asile dégageait laissait penser que celui-ci avait été abandonné rapidement et jamais nettoyé.

Durant la première minute de la vidéo, on percevait simplement une image fixe du couloir. Il n'y avait aucun bruit ni mouvement. À environ 1:13, j'ai remarqué un mouvement lent mais définitif à la fin du couloir. La silhouette semblait humaine, mais marchait de manière très étrange. La silhouette s'est accélérée et du fond du couloir s'est précipité vers l'objectif de la caméra, la renversant. Au même moment j'entendis une très forte détonation à la porte. On aurait dit que quelqu'un venait de foncer dedans.

J'ai sursauté et attrapé ma souris quand j'ai entendu mon ordinateur planter. L'écran était bleu à ce moment-là, en disant qu'il s'était arrêtée pour des raisons de sécurité. L'écran me fit ensuite prendre note du fait qu'un hacker inconnu venait de pirater mes informations. Mon programme antivirus m'indiqua que l'adresse IP du pirate venait d'une ville dans le nord du Pays de Galles, plus précisément, le hack avait été fait à partir d'un asile psychiatrique abandonné.

Voyant ça je me suis mis à trembler, mes yeux se sont remplis de larmes et ma respiration s'est accéléré. J'ai commencé à entendre quelqu'un gémir de douleur derrière la porte. Je savais que c'était une erreur d'aller voir ce que c'était mais ma curiosité à prit le dessus. J'ai regardé par le judas, il n'y avait personne dehors. Malgré ça je pouvais encore entendre les gémissements. Pas question d'ouvrir cette porte.

J'ai tenté de me calmer et j'ai attrapé mon téléphone pour appeler la police, il n'y avait qu'une tonalité d'occupation à la fois sur le téléphone fixe et sur mon portable. Je suis retourné à mon ordinateur pour voir si je pouvais le brancher à un générateur de demander de l'aide de cette façon, j'ai remarqué que l'écran était toujours allumé. En lettre rouge sur un écran noir on pouvait lire "Go To Sleep".

Un cri perçant retentit alors. On aurait dit que quelqu'un était en train de mourir. J'ai couru à la cuisine et ais tiré deux couteaux du tiroir. C'était réel. Ça se passait réellement. Les cris devinrent plus fort et plus désespéré. Derrière ces hurlements je pus distinguer un rire faible mais hystérique.

J'étais pétrifié, je tentais par tous les moyens de comprendre ce qui se passait. C'est alors que j'entendis un sanglot venant du placard près de mon bureau. Ma peau se glaça quand je saisis la poignée de porte, elle était froide. J'aurais dû dire quelque chose avant d'ouvrir la porte, mais je n'ai pas eu le bon sens de le faire. Les portes se sont ouvertes en claquant, découvrant une jeune fille, morte et ensanglanté, tapis au fond de mon placard.

Son estomac avait été éventré et ses entrailles arrachées. Elle était entièrement nue et couverte de sang. Soudain, j'ai remarqué que quelque chose avait été écrit avec du sang sur le mur.

"Tu ferais mieux de tenir compte de mon avertissement, va dormir ! »

Je fis volte-face pour retourner à mon écran, la tête basse. En relevant les yeux, j'eus un brusque mouvement de recul, l'image tressautait, un regard me fixait. Puis tout devint noir.

Note de détective: Le corps de la victime a été retrouvé dans un état similaire à celui de la jeune fille dans le placard. Malgré des tests sanguins, nous n'avons pas pu identifier la jeune fille. En fait, en raison de l'absence d'un rapport de personne disparue, le fait que personne ne s'est présenté pour réclamer la dépouille, et parce qu'aucun test sanguin correspond à ce que nous avons testé, il semblait que la jeune fille n'a jamais vraiment existé. Nous avons confirmé que le piratage est venu de l'hôpital psychiatrique abandonné, mais il n'y a aucune explication quant à la façon dont cela a été programmé. Nous avons émis un mandat d'arrêt, mais aucun officier veut entrer dans les ruines, par crainte pour leur vie. Nous avons pu recevoir les dires d'un témoin qui aurait aperçu une créature extrêmement rare et effrayant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital quelques jours plus tard. Nous avons également remarqué une similitude choquante entre l'intérieur de l'hôpital psychiatrique et l'image suivante, tirée d'un site rempli d'histoires d'horreur, avec les mots "Go To Sleep" sous-titré au-dessus.

De nombreux meurtres de ce genre ont eu lieu depuis, et il semblerait que chacune des victimes a vu la vidéo quelques minutes avant d'être tué. Les responsables de YouTube ont essayé de supprimer la vidéo, mais tous les modérateurs qui essaient finissent par se faire sauvagement assassiner. L'affaire n'est toujours pas résolue. "

Note de détective 2: Après avoir étudié plus précisément le cas, quelques découvertes ont été faites. Tout d'abord, même si la source de la vidéo n'a pas été trouvée, les dernières minutes des comptes des victimes du tueur ont fourni suffisamment de données descriptives pour pointer vers l'image utilisée comme arrière-plan de la vidéo. Bien que ce soit une image PNG, et donc par nature est une image fixe, la rumeur veut que, si vous regardez dans le tableau assez longtemps, l'image commence à se tordre et se contorsionner. Continuer regarder, et vous pouvez voir une créature commence à courir vers la caméra. Personne n'a regardé l'image assez longtemps pour voir la créature se rapprocher, mais nous avons suffisamment de preuves visuelles pour affirmer que la personne vue dans la vidéo est la même que celle se trouvant sur l'image ci-dessous.

En outre, j'ai recherché plus d'informations concernant le tueur. A ma grande horreur, j'ai trouvé un ensemble d'histoires en ligne concernant un "Jeff the Killer". Les histoires dictées d'un tueur en série qui développe ses tendances psychopathes au début de son adolescence et finit par tuer toute sa famille. L'aspect le plus choquant de l'histoire est que Jeff a tué ses victimes de la même manière brutale que celle du tueur de l'asile de Denbigh, allant même jusqu'à écrire "Go To Sleep" avant d'assassiner leurs victimes. Le plus étrange est que l'image fournie par Jeff le tueur est exactement la même que le portrait fourni par des témoins pour le tueur de l'asile de Denbigh, ce qui conduit les enquêteurs à croire qu'ils sont en fait la même personne. Pour en savoir plus, il suffit de rechercher "Jeff the Killer" en ligne et lisez à vos propres risques.

Le fait le plus terrifiant de tous, cependant, réside dans mon expérience personnelle. Après la rédaction de ce rapport, j'ai entendu des bruits étranges dans ma maison. Pensant que ce n'était rien, j'ai continué à faire des recherches sur Jeff. Les bruits de claquements sont devenus de plus en plus fort. J'ai regardé à l'extérieur de chez moi, pensant que ce devrait être un oiseau blessé. Une fois dehors j'ai remarqué qu'une fenêtre avait été ouvert. J'ai immédiatement essayé d'appeler la police, mais la ligne était occupée. Inquiet, j'ai posé le téléphone pour me retrouver face à Jeff, il me regardait avec ces yeux froids et morts, son visage était défiguré. Son sourire était la chose la plus étrange que j'avais jamais vu. J'ai tout de suite sorti mon arme et commencé à tirer. Jeff s'est enfui dans la nuit.

Je sais maintenant que je suis en danger, j'ai donc mis en place une surveillance constante autour de ma maison pour me protéger. Parfois je vois des éclairs de lumière et j'entends des détonations autour de ma maison, avec un horrible rire que seul un tueur en série psychotique pourrait avoir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais tenir avant qu'il ne finisse par m'attraper, mais je peux maintenant affirmer avec certitude à tous les hérétiques qu'il existe vraiment. Je pense qu'il est sur le point de m'attraper car je ne cesse d'entendre ces rires autour de moi et je vois un orbe de lumière étrange dans le lointain.

J'ai envoyé un message radio à police, mais la radio s'est éteinte. La lumière se rapproche, j'ai tenu mon fusil prêt à tirer. C'est lui, Je peux voir son visage, il est temps...

Bonjour tout le monde. Mon nom est Jeff. Je n'apprécie pas le fait que cette histoire ait été publiée mais bon... Ce n'est pas comme si l'un de vous pouvait s'en prendre à un démon de mon calibre. Le détective est maintenant mort. Son journal est terminé. Et c'est très drôle, parce que, en ayant visualisé ce document, j'ai pu me connecter à chacune de vos adresses IP et savoir exactement où vous êtes. Cayla Rogers ... Tu es la suivante.

Vous n'êtes en sécurité nul part. HahahahahahaHAHAHHAHAHahhah

Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous d'aller dormir. Je serai là bientôt.

Cordialement,

Jeffrey le tueur.

Post-scriptum : J'ai bien aimé regarder la tête du détective rouler sur le clavier. Il tapé des mots très particuliers ... :)


End file.
